


Prevented from helping

by LegolasThranduil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasThranduil/pseuds/LegolasThranduil
Summary: This story is from an anonymous account about the narrator whose father lost his job and their mother prevented them from getting a part-time job
Relationships: Mother/Child - Relationship





	Prevented from helping

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written during the COVID19 pandemic and at this moment, so many people lost their jobs due to declining economy caused by the pandemic.

Forbidden from helping

My father got laid off from his job. I was one of the first to learn about this. In response, I told my mother that I want to start looking for a part-time job to support my father. Instead of being allowed to a part-time job, my mother made up excuses to prevent me from getting one. 

1\. Mother insisted that we are going to be financially stable  
A. She insisted that my father will find a job whilst laid off.   
B. She insisted that my father will getting laid off is just a normal occurrence  
C. She insisted that my father will be paid for a couple more months before he remains unpaid  
D. She insisted that my father will find some unemployment benefits to stay afloat  
E. She insisted that my father has plenty of money left from the previous job that paid him extremely well  
2\. Mother insisted that I must study and go to college   
3\. Mother insisted that my behaviour must be absolutely perfect to get a part-time job  
A. Mother set extremely high demands regarding my behaviour to simply get a part-time job  
a. She does not tolerate a single mistake  
b. She demanded that I must become extremely talkative, which I am the opposite  
c. She demanded me to meet her expectations over the long run to simply get a part-time job

Reasons to get a part-time job  
1\. Who is gonna support my father if he struggles to find a part-time job?  
A. If my father fails to get a good job whilst laid off, how am I going to support him  
B. If his new job is not enough to support us all  
2\. Learning new skills  
A. I can develop a sense of maturity  
B. I can learn to cooperate with those who do not agree with me  
C. I can learn not to be too dependent on my parents during adulthood  
D. I can learn to plan my money usage  
E. I can learn to work for longer hours for more frequency  
F. I can have job skills in case I can't find a good job  
G. I can learn not to be selfish by giving some of the money earned to support my family  
3\. I don't want to be limited to looking for a spouse to support me and my family  
A. I suck with social skills, which makes it hard to find a spouse  
B. The spouse I get might not be a good one whether it is due to their extreme dominance, thrift, or 

Because of the reasons I have listed, I will refuse to be sidelined regarding helping my unemployed father. He needs help and I will not listen to excuses to my parents make. The excuses made are bullshit and made up to hide the fact that I am assumed to be incapable of getting a job.


End file.
